


volver

by FatKurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Almost death, Boruto Era, Chapter 53, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	volver

un apretón. lo siento y no es solo en mi mano. Naruto ha estrujado mi alma. alzo la cabeza, mi brazo duele también, pero eso no importa porque él ha movido los dedos. siento que tal vez soy demasiado frío para el calor que desprende. la calidez de sus dedos había vuelto lentamente desde que lo trajeron. estuvo cerca. estuvo cerca y no pude alejarme de su mano. él me había pedido que no lo soltara. tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. jamás. la sien me palpita, supongo que he estado demasiado tiempo en esta absurda posición. no importa. nada importa. él se mueve y yo no puedo. no abras los ojos. no abras los ojos hasta que me vaya. no lo hace, se agita un poco pero la calma, como siempre, llega. llega y relaja el rostro y sus dedos se vuelven tibios y adictivos otra vez. lo he visto todo con esta roja visión, he visto sus rubias pestañas apretarse. está aquí y lo siento en los huesos, en el pecho, en mis huecos. está aquí y sabe que yo también. sabe que existimos. es hermoso y vivo y palpita su corazón dentro de mi pecho, en mis venas corre su sangre y siento la vitalidad emanar de los meridianos. está vivo y había estado cerca de irse. iba a irse, realmente. no lo hizo. por alguna razón no se fue. y no puedo estar más agradecido por no haber muero yo también. me deshago de mi propia postura y me inclino a besarle la orilla del pelo. huele a enfermedad, a sangre. tiene un pequeño rastro del estúpido jabón de mi ducha que él llama maravilloso. respiro y respiro todo lo que ha vivido. respiro y espero no dejar de hacerlo mientras él esté aquí. espero verlo morir yo antes. espero que nunca sienta la necesidad de aferrarse a un cuerpo moribundo, espero no verlo sobre mi pecho desnudo, intentando bombear por mí, intentando mantenerme aquí. espero que nunca tenga que presionar la hemorragia de mi abdomen, espero que no tema nunca en la sala de espera una noche entera, espero no vea el carro de resucitación entrando al cuarto, ruidoso, eléctrico como las lágrimas que se atoran en la garganta. Naruto, espero que nunca me veas muerto. eres demasiado idiota e impulsivo, aunque seas brillante, aunque me sienta extraño mirando tu estúpidamente cegadora sonrisa. espero que nunca sufras la pérdida clara de mi aliento, el suspiro, la frase perdida entre mis labios secos y el murmullo de mi sangre llenando tus manos, espero que no me escuches admitir que no quiero que me sueltes. ojalá nunca tuvieses que recostar mi cabeza en tu regazo, que no tengas que ver mis pupilas dilatarse, la luz de las estrellas expandiéndose en ellas, perdiéndose. espero jamás me veas así, sería humillante. espero poder moverme rápido después de atraparte llorando porque pensaste que morí. tú no lo hiciste. no lo hiciste y no lo haces, me he ido por el pasillo. veo a tu esposa caminando hacia la habitación de la que acabo de salir. es su turno. es su maldita oportunidad y solo puedo dejar un rastro de mis pasos tras de mí. siempre me marcho. siempre tengo que irme porque no te soporto. no soporto tu vida. no soporto la resignación. me voy y nunca sé como volver. tú eres quien me lleva de vuelta. espero que cuando muera, también sepas cómo hacernos regresar. espero que no deseemos volver. 

Naruto abre los ojos. una figura borrosa. Sasuke... murmura. es la cara de su esposa.


End file.
